Return of a Dying Hero
by Inknetta134
Summary: Steve is alone and has no other heroes to spend time with. He visits Tony's cabin to see a pleasant surprise waiting for him.
1. Revival and Love

**I do not own Avengers. This happens after Endgame. I recommend watching that first before reading this. Gay stuff in here so don't read if you do not like it.**

It has been one year since the fall of Thantos and reign of terror. Steve was in the base, sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. While he was reading the magazine, he started to think about Tony. He could remember his brown hair and beard, his beautiful eyes, and the smile made him feel warm inside. He wanted Tony to come back into his arms and embrace him. Steve being the old man he is, got up and made his way to the car. He wanted to visit Tony's cabin since he was getting lonely at the base and everyone else were on missions. He made to the entrance of the base when suddenly Thor came slamming on down to Earth. Steve went to Thor and he was looking buff. He still had his long curly hair and long beard and was wearing his regular suit of armor from Asgard.

"Thor, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Steve asked smiling.

"I actually came here to get a haircut. People thought I was more attractive when my hair was short and even guys were into me." Thor replied.

"Are you saying that you're gay?"

"What?! Uh, no. I- I am straight." Thor said looking down blushing.

"Don't lie. I know you had sex with Tony before he died."

"I have no idea what your talking." Thor replied, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Haha. Well I need to get going."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to... get some food? Yeah, food."

"Isn't there food in the base?"

"Uh... I-I got tired of eating the food in there so I wanted... fast food?"

"Ok? Anyway, when are you going to stop being old?"

"I'm working on an antidote for it. I just need to figure out what I'm missing. I have everything, but I couldn't remember what the last ingredient I needed. I tried to fine Tony's notes, but I could find any them anywhere after the base was destroyed."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm off. See you later."

"See ya."

Thor jumped into the sky and was flying away. Steve went into his black car and turned it on. He looked in the passenger seat to see papers.

"I don't remember putting these here."

Steve looked at the papers to see it was the papers he was looking for. He examined the papers and confirmed they were Tony's.

"Who put these here?"

Steve looked around to see no one was there and he shrugged it off. He then started to head to Tony's cabin. After 10 minutes, he made it to Tony's cabin. He observed the beauty around Tony's cabin and could not get enough of it. The peace it had every time he came here. He went in the cabin to see that it was locked.

"That's weird. I remember it being unlocked I was here last time." He said to himself.

He looked inside to see no one or anything inside the cabin. Steve looked back at the lake then back the door. He went to the time machine nearby the cabin to see it was smashed up. The sun started to set and Steve panicked that his plan was to bring Tony back from the time machine.

"Great! Some asshole destroyed the machine."

He looked in the direction of the lake to see a man, sitting on the log where he showed up old. Steve was hesitant to approach him, but started to walk to him, trying to look at him in the face. When he saw who it was, he couldn't believe who it was. The brown hair, his beard, and the clothes he wore were black jacket with a t-shirt, and light blue jeans. He knew only one person who dresses up like that.

"Tony?"

The man turned around to show his face to Steve. Steve started to have tears come down his face to see his beautiful eyes.

"Steve? What happened to you?"

"Tony, it is you."

Tony stood up and Steve rushed to him to give him a hug. Tony was surprise when Steve did this. After a few seconds, Tony broke the hug.

"Woah! Steve, I just came back. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? It is a big deal. How are you alive?"

"I can't say. If I did, you wouldn't like the outcome."

"It can't be that bad. I want to know, please."

"Steve, I love you a lot, but I can't tell you."

"Please, Tony."

"How about you drink this instead?" Tony asked, holding a vital with a blue substance.

"What is it?"

"It's to replace your...oldness."

Steve being nervous on what it could be took the it and gulped it all down. In five seconds, he was young again. The look he had when he last saw Tony.

"Thanks. I was making it for myself, but I guess this works too." Steve said, scratching the back of his head.

"Your welcome, Captain."

"I actually am no longer Captain America. I'm just an ordinary man."

"Oh. I want to know one thing from you then. Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Pepper. Where is she?"

"Pepper got married after six months after you 'died.' She now lives in California with your daughter and her three sons."

"Oh... I see she's move on. I'm actually little upset about that."

"Why are you upset about that?"

"Its cause I wanted to stay with her for as long as I live without doing anything with the Avengers. I wanted to live a peaceful life with her but in the end, I helped you guys then I died."

Tony started to have tears come down his face.

"I did not want to pick that path, but I did it anyway. My life with her was over. I was hoping that all this time when I was dead I would be able to see her again and spend my life with her. I tried entering the cabin, but it was locked and the keys I had to unlock the cabin are at the base. When you told me that she moved on, it broke my heart and now I have no one to love."

Steve hugged him and started to sway with him, patting him on the back. Tony, hugging him back, had tears come down his face faster and embrace Steve as much as he could.

"It's alright, Tony. I'm here with you."

"Steve... I-"

"Shhhh. It's okay. Don't worry about it."

After two minutes of them swaying back and forth, Tony broke the hug.

"Steve, thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime Tony. It's getting late. I can drive you back to base and you can stay there."

"Thanks but before we go, can we do one more thing?"

"What's that?"

"This."

Tony pulled Steve closer to him and went in for a kiss. Steve was in shock when he did this the slowly started to enjoy warm and smooth lips. Tony used his hand to touch Steve's boner and feel the warmth it was giving to his hand. Steve broke the kiss and Tony let go of Steve's boner.

"Wow, Tony. I-I didn't know that you were love hungry. I...I have no words."

"I kept this a secret to myself, but I'm actually gay. I didn't want people to know because they will start think that I'm weird and not talk to me."

"I would like to ask, how many people did you have an affair with when you were married to Pepper?"

"I had an affair with mainly Thor. I occasionally would do it with other men, but Thor was the person I needed."

"Okay, well let's go back to the base then."

"When we get there, could we, you know, have sex?"

"Uh... Tony. I... If it makes you feel better."

Tony was instantly filled with joy. Night had fallen and the two men went in the car. Steve started up the car and started to drive back to the base.

While in the car, Tony asked a couple a questions abour how everyone was doing.

"How's Peter?"

"He actually has a girlfriend and talks about you at least once a day to someone, but then starts to have a meltdown. He misses you a lot and I was thinking that you should see him before he graduates."

"I was considering that, but I don't want to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend. Don't want her to thing that he's a baby." Tony said, chuckling.

"Well do it while he is not around her."

"Might I ask, where does he live right now?"

"Here's the thing, I have no clue. Last time, I heard that he was living in the dumps after you died then rented an apartment after three months."

"I see."

They made it to the base and they see Thor, waiting at the entrance.

"Steve, where have you been? I've been waiting here for two hours." Thor said, walking up to him.

"Sorry, I had to run an errand afterwards." Steve lied, getting out of his car.

"Ok and whose in there with you in the car?"

Tony got in the car and Thor instantly went up to him. Thor started to touch everywhere on him to see if it was really him.

"Tony, I can't believe it's actually you."

"I can't believe I get to see you again."

Thor and Tony started to kiss and touch each other everywhere. After five minutes, they stopped and Steve was staring at them the whole time.

"So Thor, do you-"

"Shut you fat mouth, Steve." Thor said, putting his hand to tell him to stop.

"Thor, I love that haircut you have. It's so sexy and I just want to touch it over and over again. Also, your beard. It's so sort." Tony said, touching his beard.

"Thanks. I didn't expect you to come here at all. It's like someone sent you down here to feel like your protected."

Tony looked down and then back up to Thor and smiled.

"Well, shall we be going into the base?" Steve asked.

"I have to go back to Asgard for a little bit, but I'll be back soon." Thor said, grinning at Steve.

"Alright love. Be back soon. I want to touch that hunky body of yours." Tony said, touching his arms.

Thor nodded and he jumped off to the starry skies.

"So shall we?" Steve asked again.

Tony nodded and they went into the base. In the base, it was decorated differently. There were red, blue, and white stripes on the wall, tables and chairs decorated nicely, hallway floors had carpet, and had gold hanging from the ceiling.

"What happened to this place?" Tony asked.

"I decided the place needed to be remodeled." Steve replied.

"Ok so should we start the session then?"

"If you ready."

Steve led Tony to his bedroom on the second floor. When they entered, Steve realized that he had a picture of Tony, posing sexily im his boxers.

"Steve... could you explain why and where you got that photo of me?"

"Uh... magic?"

"Really?"

"I got it when you were trying out to be an underwear model."

"So, you did really like me before I married Pepper?"

"I...um...ok. I admit it. I was in love with you. Your personality, body, looks, everything. Even when you were an asshole to me, I still loved you the same and I wanted to kiss you, but I thought you were straight so I never said anything."

"Steve, I actually was getting vibes that you liked me, but I didn't want to ask because I thought you were straight as well."

"Well I guess we were meant for each other, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Now get your ass on the bed. I want to see that body of yours."

Tony smiled and did as he asked. Tony was on bottom and Steve was on top. Steve started by going in for a kiss. Tony went in hard for the kiss then started to grope Steve's boner. Their tongues touch, having saliva coming out falling onto their clothes. Steve put his hand in Tony's shirt and started to rub his body. They broke the kiss for one second to breathe then continue. Tony stopped groping Steve's boner and put his hand in Steve's khaki's to touch his ass. They took a break from kissing to look at each other.

"Steve, take off my shirt." Tony commanded, gasping for air.

"Alright."

Steve took off his shirt to see Tony's buff bulit body.

"Oh, Tony. Since when did you have a beautiful body like this?" Steve asked, touching the beginning part of Tony's penis.

Tony looked at him, smiling as if he was drunk.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on what... what were doing."

Steve grinned and started to lick his nipples.

"OH, STEVE!" Tony shouted.

Steve then started to suck on the nipples softly then a little harder, occasionally licking it. He did for both nipples and groaned as he did them.

"FUCK ME HARD, STEVE!"

"Then how about I move to where your most comfortable of doing it?"

"I think I'm gonna cum at this point." Tony said, groaning.

"You might as well cum to feel the sensation that's coming to ya."

Steve unbuttoned Tony's jeans and take them off.

"No underwear like usual?" Steve asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Gotta show off my fucking cock."

"You gotta impress those guys and ladies?"

"Yes, there's no reason to wear underwear if you show off your private parts."

"I guess your right."

A white substance started to come out of Tony's boner and drip down to nis balls.

"How about I take off my clothes for this part?" Steve asked.

"YES! You can fuck me as hard as you can. Bring it!"

Steve chuckled and stripped all the way down until he was pratically naked.

Tony's six dick touched Steve's five inch dick and they both felt the warm sensation of each other. Steve went back for his lips and kissed it again. Cum started to come out of Tony's boner and coming down it. Steve stopped kissing to observe the white substance coming out of it.

"Oh, let me clean that up for you." Steve said.

Steve went down to Tony's dick and lick up the cum coming out. Tony moaned loudly as he did this. After Steve cleaned up his mess, he started to suck his boner. Tony started to moan even louder and felt so good to him. He thrust doing it softly and slowly then do it hard and fast.

"F-f-fuck! Do it harder. Fuck me harder."

Steve did as he said and Tony gave out a loud yelp then went back to soft moaning. Steve stopped to observe Tony's body. He touched it from starting at his chest all the way to his boner.

"Turn to your left side. I want to do something to make this even more fucking better."

"Bring it on! I'll take whatever you have coming."

Tony turned to his left side and Steve laid down behind him. Steve inserted his boner into his ass and started to lick his neck. He put his arms around his body and put his left leg in between Tony's leg and his right leg on top. Steve started to lick around his neck for Tony to start feeling relaxed. Steve stopped after a minute and let him go. Tony turn around to look at Steve. They both grinned at each other and went in for a kiss. There was drool coming down from there mouths, falling down from their mouths. They both were groping each others ass and had their legs together. They stopped to look at each other and smiled.

"Steve, I love you so fucking much. I hope we can do this again." Tony said, blushing bright red.

"I'll do anything to make you happy. Fucking you is a great gift for me and you. I just want you to fuck me even harder."

"I'll keep on doing it untill we get tired."

"Whatever my sexy and hunky honey."

They continued to kiss until they fell asleep.

Later, it was 12:45 A.M. and Tony woke up. He looked at Steve, his lover, peacefully sleeping. He got out of the bed and put on a pair of Steve's boxers and left the room. He closed the door quietly and went around the base. He was looking for the communications room and could not find it. He looked at the map and found where it was located. Tony saw the keyboard and started to type in a code. The code he typed in was T27O98N26Y. The commucations system turned om to show a woman. The woman had long blond hair with a black cross on her head, she wore a white sparkly dress and with one white glove and one black with pink stripes on the other, had long white leggings, and wore black heels with pink on the inside. She held two white guns and we called the Keys to the Abyss.

"Your highness, I would like to thank you for granted me the life you have given."

"Whatever you say human. Remember what your mission is and your life will be spared. If you fail your mission, I will snap my fingers to cause you to be murderous. Do not tell any of your friends and you will have to accept your consequences."

"Yes, my queen. I will find the scythe, Aphrodite, that will bring you here."

"Thank you for understand human. Bring back to the galaxy so I can rule use to conquer galaxies and yours will be spared."

"My queen, could you promise me to not hurt my friends when I am looking for the scythe or after I find it."

"Pathetic human insect. If you can handle me killing your friends then I will spare your friends. Make sure your friends do not try to stop me. This only phase one, 20151425. Do not screw it up."

"I understand."

"Now leave me be. I have other business to attend to right now."

"Alright."

The queen left, turning of the system. He went into a separate bedroom and sat on the bed. Tomy started to think that he is helping the Queen of the Infinity War. She was also the mother of Thantos.

"Is what I'm doing right?" Tony asked himself, "All of this for my life. My life mattered to a lot of people and left a mark everyone. I don't even know if I made the choice."

Tony could not think straight because he was tired and had a headache.

"Might as well get some rest to prepare for the morning. I hope Steve does not mind if I sleep in here."

Tony got into bed and fell asleep instantly. He hoped that everything would be okay and he could live with a normal life.

**I'm not sure if I should make this a series, because I'm not sure if people are interested of what happens so let me know in reviews if I should continue what happens after Ch1. Please like and review kindly. Stay Fresh.**


	2. Queen’s request and preparations

Tony woke up from a gentle breeze from the air conditioning, causing him looking around confused. He got out of the bed and opened the curtains. There was a storming brewing and thunder was roaring. Tony sighed and looked back at the room. He scanned the whole room then noticed a drone on top of his drawer.

"That's...weird. I don't remember seeing this when I went in here." Tony said to himself, examining it.

There was a red button and Tony decided to press it. A holographic of the queen talked to appeared.

"My queen! Why... Why have you send me a drone?"

"It's because the person you call a friend discovered that you were talking to me last night. What's their name? Steve you call him?"

"I didn't see him anywhere though."

"I noticed in the corner of my eye, the door was cracked open and his head was popping out. He was watching you and you must keep the information you talked to me about confidential."

"Your highness, he always gets information from me. How am I suppose to avoid him?"

"You must escape as quickly as possible. I will also tell you that I have located the Aphrodite. You must head to the dumpster where that son of yours I think is."

"Peter..." Tony said, tearing up.

"Oh quit being a baby. He found the Aphrodite and been staying at the dumpster guarding it."

"I- I just want to see him again. That's all."

"Hurry up and find the scythe. I have more missions for you before letting you go."

"What?! I thought you said I had only one task to do then you would let me go."

"I am the queen and you will listen to me. So zip it before I kill your friends."

"Yes, your highness."

"Now off with you. I have matters to attend to."

The drone turned off and it started to open the red button. Inside was an earpiece and Tony assumed that he had to wear by the queen's orders. Tony put the drone down and went to go take a shower. After he finished his nice little shower, he opened the drawer to see a black t-shirt and a pair of light blue denim jeans.

"I've got no other clothes to wear so I guess they'll do for now," Tony said, putting them on, " I gotta keep my cool down. I have to stay together. No can ever know."

Tony walked out the door to see Steve leaning back on the side of the door, arms crossed, frowning, and was looking at him.

"Who were you talking to in there?" Steve asked.

"I was just talking to... um... an old friend of mine?" Tony replied, carefully.

"Oh really? You think you can fool me?" Since when do you call a friend of yours, your highness?"

"Um... I... oh would you look at that, it's time for me to go." Tony said, dashing right past him.

"Wait a minute," Steve said, grabbing him by the collar, "I want to know what's going on exactly right now. I heard that same voice from last night when I went to go look for you. Be honest with me here. Who is that women?"

"Cap, I know what you're trying to do, but secrets are meant to kept secret."

"Tony, I'm tired of the riddles. Just spilled the beans and tell me who it is."

"I don't think you should know Cap."

"Tony, I already told you. I'm not Cap anymore. I'm just an ordinary man.

"Right, well do you need anything else?"

Steve sighed and looked at Tony. Tony turned his head back to look at Steve. Steve stared into Tony's sexy chocolate eyes.

"No, just tell me that you'll stick around when everyone comes."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I invited everyone to have brunch together. It was for everyone to see you again."

"Steve, I don't think it was necessary to do that." Tony said blushing, while grinning.

"Well, I want everyone to know that you are alive."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, I need prepare brunch. Can you go pick me up some eggs and flour from the store?"

"Sure."

Steve got up from his position and went to the kitchen. Tony sighed in relief and went to the car to go to the store. When he got to the car, he saw a familiar face he could never forget.

"P-Pepper."

"Tony. I have so many questions to ask you. I can't believe you're alive well and healthy. I..."

"Pepper. A lot has happened ever since I died. You're probably wondering how I'm alive, but I cannot reveal that secret."

"What?! Why not? You have to tell me. I want to know. Please Tony. I didn't travel all the way here to not get an answer."

"I'm sorry, Pepper. As much as I would like to tell you, I can't."

"Under whose orders are you told not to tell me? I will set up meeting and make it debate so you will tell me how you are alive."

"Woah, Pepper. Chill your pepper. My life isn't something that you should be worried about. Just be glad that I'm here and nothing else."

"Tony... alright."

"Go ahead and head inside. I have to do some errands for Steve."

Pepper nodded and went inside. Tony got into the car and realized he never grabbed the keys.

"Son of a..."

Tony grabbed the spare keys under the chair and started the engine. Just as he was about to go, there was a knock on the window. Tony looked at the window to see Natasha.

"Nat! I thought you were most certainly dead."

"Wow! That's quite rude. I may have died on Voldermont, but Dr. Strange had a few tricks up his sleeve."

"What do you mean by 'tricks?'"

"He beat up the person until he resurrected me."

"Hmm. Not the best way to do it but okay."

"Anyway, where you off to?"

"I'm just running some errands for Steve."

"Oh, okay. Have fun. See ya later."

"See ya later."

Natasha went inside and Tony sped off to where Steve wanted him to go. He decided to visit the dumpster to where his son was located and the Aphrodite.

**End of Part 2**

**I decided to write more cause I got bored and a lot of ideas for this story was in my head.**


	3. Father vs Son

Tony made it to the grocery store and picked up the few items Steve requested. As he was checking out, he noticed someone in the corner of his eyes. His brown hair and baby skin. He had earbuds in his ears looking on his phone. Tony quickly paid the cashier and ran to the him. Tony slowed down and stood in front of him.

"Peter." Tony said.

The male looked up to see who it is and was in shock.

"M-Mr. Stark! How... what...?"

"It's okay my child. Don't worry about it." He said having tears roll down his face.

"Mr. Stark, I-I can't believe you're here," Peter said, hugging him back, "I thought you were gone forever. Mr. Rogers wanted people to come over to the base for something and I never thought it would be you."

"Peter."

Tony was stroking Peter's hair with his hand as they stood their swaying back and forth.

"I think I should go." Peter said, breaking the hug.

"Go where?"

"I need to go to the dumpster to check up something."

"Is it a scythe?"

"Mr. Stark... how did you know that?"

"Oh... um... I... heard it from a friend...?"

"Ok... Well I guess we can go there together."

"I guess so."

Tony and Peter got in the car and we're headed off to the dumpsters. After five minutes of driving, they make it the dumpster. They got out of the car and entered the place.

"So where's the scythe?"

"Oh, it's over there near the garbage of metal."

"Oh, then can I take it to do... a test on it?"

"I can't let you do that Mr. Stark. S.H.I.E.L.D. told me to keep it there until they come and pick it up."

"When did they tell you that?"

"Yesterday. They said that they're picking it up today."

"Peter, I can give it to Steve to look at it so just let me take it."

"I can't let you do that Mr. Stark."

"Peter, listen to me. I need to take it for research purposes. So let me take it." Tony said, walking towards it.

Peter shot a web at Tony's foot causing him to fall.

"Mr. Stark, as much as I would let you have it, I have orders." Peter said, putting his foot on his back.

Tony started to be filled by anger. Suddenly, Tony heard a snap of finger in his ear and started to lose himself. He knew it was part of Queen Rita's plan. She just had to snap her fingers for him to become a war machine. Tony started to have armor form onto his body, metal boots covered his legs, and his red and gold gauntlets formed on his arm. Tony broke the web on his feet and launched Peter to a pile of garbage. Tony got up and looked at Peter with his purple eyes.

"Uh... Mr. Stark? What's going on with you?"

"Kid! I need you to hand over the scythe now or things are going to get messy."

"Mr. Stark, snap out of it. This is not you. Get ahold of yourself."

"This is your only warning, Peter. Hand... it... over... Now!"

"No, Mr. Stark. If you're wanting a fight, I-I'll do it." Peter said getting his Spider-Man gear on.

"Fine, be that way you bastard." Tony said running up to him.

Peter sent spider webs his way and when it landed, it instantly fell to the ground. Peter panicked and started to use web to reach high places. Tony sent orbs of energy towards Peter, missing him several times. He was getting real frustrated and flew into the air and transformed into a flaming Phoenix. He dove towards Peter, causing a massive explosion. Peter is launched to the other side landing hard. Tony flew to where Peter and looked at him. Peter then sent webs into his face and Tony tried to get them off his face. While Tony was doing that, Peter used a web to escape. Tony got the web off his face and sent an orb of lightning his way. Peter got hit and landed hard, face first, into the metal fence. Tony ran quickly over to Peter and grabbed him by the neck. Peter had scars and bruises everywhere on his face. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and there were skids on his leg and body.

"M-Mr. St-Stark." Peter said, weakly trying to touch his cheek.

When Peter touched his cheek, Tony's eyes turned back to brown and had tears roll down his face, realizing what he was doing. He let go of Peter and had an energy strike him in his Arc Reactor. Tony moved backwards wobbly and Peter sat up, coughing out blood. Peter reaches over with his hand to see if Tony was okay.

"Mr. Stark."

Tony then laughed and sent a ball of energy at Peter, launching him causing him to roll back and eventually stops at the metal fence. Tony then hears another snap in his ear and his suit armor starts to disappear from his body. His eyes go back to their natural color and looks at himself. Tony turns back to normal and looks at his hands with guilt.

"Wh-what have I done?" Tony asked himself.

Tony looked over at Peter and rushed to him. Tony kneeled next to him and looked him. His face full of bruises, dry blood, and dust.

"Peter..." Tony said, trying to touch his face.

Peter immediately smacks Tony's hand away and starts to sob.

"G-go away. Don't touch me you monster. The Mr. Stark I know would have never done this. I want my really daddy back."

Tony starts to have tears come out of his face and starts to be filled with sadness. Suddenly, a bright beam of light is shot from the sky landing in front of Tony and Peter. Inside the beam, it starts to form a person inside. The beam disappears to reveal Queen Rita.

"Y-your excellency. What are you doing here?" Tony asked in fear.

"Oh, you maggot. I'm here to claim the scythe and take this young boy off your hands."

"What do you mean take off my hands?"

"This."

Rita snapped her fingers and a purple orb formed around Peter. Peter looked at the orb and started to bang on it, mouthing 'let me out.'

"Your highness, what are you going to do to him?"

"Simple."

She snapped her fingers and he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Tony questioned the queen.

"He went to my palace in a dungeon. He is stuck in that orb until I release him. He needs to be there so he doesn't reveal why you're really here for. I would do the same thing for your friend Rogers but I'll let it slide since he doesn't know yet. Now, get me the Aphrodite so I can assign your next few tasks."

Tony nodded and went into the pile of garbage for the scythe. After sometime, Tony found the Scythe. It was pink and white with a black line on the sharp part with a rose at the edge of both sides of the scythe.

"Your highness. I found the item you have requested."

"Excellent. Now give it to me."

Tony handed the scythe and instantly Rita started to change. She had the weapon turn into a ring with a pink gold rose on top of the golden ring.

"Thank you for your service, 20151425. Now find me the Lightning Blade, Ivy Boomer, Godslayer, Oath to Panther, and your Hero Gauntlets."

"You need my gauntlets from my suit?"

"Yes. The Lightning Blade and Godslayer is located in Asgard, and the Ivy Boomer and Oath to Panther is located in Wakanda. Get me those items and do not get caught."

"Understood. May I ask you to not hurt my son? I want him to be okay."

"That small boy will be fine. Just hurry up with the tasks."

Queen Rita warped away and Tony is left standing there looking down on the ground.

"Peter... I'm sorry on how I acted. I do hope you'll forgive after all of this is over."

Tony walked towards his car, having tears roll down his face. When he got into his car, he started to cry loudly for the lost of his son again. He had spent very little time with him when he had returned and had him been take away from him immediately. Tony could not control himself to lose his son again. After twenty minutes of him crying, Tony started his car and drove off back to the base thinking about what he had just done.

"One day Peter, You will return to me and I will treat you the way I should have as my son."

**End of Part 3**


	4. Brunch Arguement

Tony made it back to the base and grabbed the groceries in the back of the car. He looked at Peter's bag one more time before going into the building. When he entered the building, Tony was instantly bombarded with a hug. Tony looked at the person to see green arms and body.

"Bruce, you can stop with the hug." Tony said, trying to break out of the hug.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood."

Tony looked to the left to see Wanda standing there with her arms crossed.

"I just don't feel great." Tony said, glaring at her.

She put her hands in defensive form took a few steps back. The green and massive Hulk stopped hugging and looked at him. Tony's eyes were bloodshot and had started to have eyesockets.

"Tony, I think something happened to you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I... I just need a few minutes alone. Something came up and I couldn't handle it." Tony explained, putting his hand on his forehead.

Tony dropped off the groceries in the kitchen and felt sick. Steve noticed him and went to him, putting his hand on the shoulder.

"Hey Tony, something the matter?" Steve questioned the brunette.

"It's... it's not important." Tony blurted out.

"Well, it's made you upset cause your eyes look like you just been shot in the eye. Tell me what's wrong."

"Ah, what can I say? I've been getting on people's nerves lately. So, I'm just bother." Tony joked.

"This is serious, Tony. I don't want you to feel upset when it comes to brunch. If you tell me, you'll feel better."

Tony couldn't handle it anymore and bursts out crying. His crying was so loud that everyone could hear it even the people from the floor above.

"It- It's a-about P-Peter." Tony finally said, hiccuping.

"What about him?" Steve asked, patting his back.

"W-We got in a fight and I i-injured him s-so bad. I c-can't forgive myself for this s-sin I have committed."

"Tony whatever it is you got in a fight about, he'll forgive you at one point or another. Maybe you two need a little bit of cooling down. He'll becoming later right?"

"Th-that's what it makes it worse. He's not coming."

"WHAT?! Ok, I'll have to talk to him about this."

"You can't. He left his stuff in my car."

"Do you know where he is right now?"

"No, he ran away with anger before I could talk to him, calling me a monster." Tony lied.

"Tony, he will come, I promise. How about you wash up and," Steve paused, sniffing him, and said, " shower. You smell gross. Where were you when you had this fight?"

"The dumpster." Tony said, wiping his face.

"Why were you at the dumpster?"

"He said there was a scythe and I wanted to go look at it. When I told him that I needed it for testing, he wouldn't let me have it and started to fight each other. When we finished, I came out unscathed, but Peter had bruises, scars, and blood everywhere. When I was trying to say I was sorry, well you know what happens from there."

"So you fought over the scythe that was reported to me?"

"Yes, I felt guilty that I just left there to rot in the trash it is."

"Tony, this is dire. That weapon is strong as an infinity stone. If someone collected all seven of them, we can be in the same mess we were in when Thanos collect all six of the infinity stones. I know all there names and locations but two of them."

"Do you know what the weapons are called?" Tony asked, pretending not to know.

"Well I would tell you but it's almost time for brunch, so how about you just go clean yourself up and I'll tell you later?"

Tony nodded and went to the shower. He went in the room he slept in last night and took a long, relaxing, hot shower. After he finished showering, Tony looked at the drone on the drawer and the earpiece.

"I guess I forgot to wear that before I left the room." Tony murmured to himself.

He picked it up and put it on his right ear. Instantly when he put it on he heard Queen Rita talking to him.

"20151425, why did you tell that friend of yours the fight you had with that pathetic human insect?" Rita shouted with anger.

"I did it because he would have felt it was a little suspicious if I didn't tell most of the truth."

"You need to get on your next task now. You decide whether you want to go to Wakanda or Asgard."

"Wait a minute, I thought Asgard was destroyed."

"Apparently, I forgot to say New Asgard. It was where they had to go find fat Thor."

"Oh okay. I'll start by going to Asgard first then Wakanda."

"When you go to Wakanda, I'll be joining you there because there are a lot of those insects, guarding those two weapons. They both have a main defender there which are T'challa or Black Panther and Shuri. As for Asgard and since Thor is here, there is a Valkyrie defending the two items. Thor is meant to be there, but the dumb fool is here. I do hope you will not disappoint me, you maggot.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Tony, can we talk for a bit? I want to know if everything is alright."

It was Pepper's voice that Tony heard and realize that he had to end the conversation with Rita now.

"Just give me a sec, I need to get some clothes on." He said to Pepper.

Tony opened the drawer and found a white shirt that said 'I am Iron Man,' a pair of boxers, and denim jeans. Tony quickly threw the pants and shirt on and left the underwear in the drawer.

Tony said to Rita in a whisper, "I will get the items quickly and tell no one any information. I must go and talk to someone else."

"Do not fail the task."

The call with Rita ended and Tony looked at the mirror. He fixed his brown hair and went to go open the door. Tony looked at Pepper and thought she was looking might hot as a pepper today.

"C-come on in."

Tony moved out of the way, mouth wide open, staring at Pepper's chest. Being the playboy and pervert he is, he tried to touch her chest but she slapped his hand away.

"Tony, I don't you want to touch me. We're not married anymore remember?"

"Right, right, sorry. It's just been so long since I last saw you."

"A year Tony. You dying to save the world and me meant something a lot. Even when you were a huge asshole back when I was your assistant, you knew how to be the sweetheart you are today."

"Thank you, Pepper. You were the world to me as soon as I married you. I wanted to do a lot of things with you and our child. When I died, the only thing I wanted was to see you again and give you the biggest kiss ever."

"Oh, Tony. You know how to charm a lady, do you?"

"Well what can I say? I'm a ladies man." Tony said grinning.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Peter."

As soon as Pepper said 'Peter,' Tony's smile went to a frown.

"I've been keeping an eye on him ever since you died and he's not been doing great. Peter's aunt died the day right after from cancer, he couldn't live with anyone after that and went to live in the dumps. You know he rented an apartment after three months of that, but he has been sexually, physically, and emotionally abused by the hotel owners there, and recently he's gone missing. I can't track him anywhere. Do you have a clue where he might be at this very moment?"

Tony looked down with a frown letting a few tears escape and said, "He's... gone. Not dead just gone from this planet."

"What?! I don't quite understand. What are you trying to say? He's not on earth or he's a ghost or what?"

"I can't tell you, Pepper. It's a secret that must be kept."

"Why?! I need to know about him. He's a young man. Your young man. Why can't you tell me what happen to your son?"

"It's too hard to talk about. Maybe when I feel comfortable, I'll tell you. Right now, I think we should just go and eat brunch."

"Tony... If that's what you want. Just promise me you'll tell me what happen to him later."

"I can't make that promise but I can try."

Pepper kissed him on the cheek and they both left the room together. They made it down to see that Steve had cooked several types of dishes for the brunch. Everyone was in their seats, chatting with each other. Tony and Pepper took a seat and Tony observed who was at the table. Tony was sitting next to Pepper and Steve, next to Pepper was Bucky, next to Bucky was the Bruce, next to Bruce was Wanda, next to Wanda was Natasha, next to Natasha was Thor, and next to Thor was Steve.

"Alright everyone you can dig in." Steve announced.

"Wait, there's only eight of us? I thought there would be more people." Tony said, looking at the whole table.

"Everyone is busy. According to what the 'Star-Lord' said they found a castle in our galaxy. They are investigating it with other people. So they're not on Earth."

"Oh I see."

"Now for Peter Parker, he's just gone. No where to be found. He wasn't in his apartment or anywhere on the Earth. He didn't go with the heroes to the castle. I remember seeing him two days ago at the store."

"Oh well you know, the boy's busy with life."

"Peter wasn't busy till next month."

Everyone but Tony and Steve sat there silently eating there food, listening to what they had to say.

"Well I guess he took of his tracker." Tony argued.

"We never put a tracker on him. We just detect where he is on a computer." Steve replies, countering his argumentative statement.

"Uh, well..."

"Tony, you were with him yesterday. What happened to him? Tell me now or things will get ugly."

"Steve, I already told you."

"Then why is it that you injured him so much that he doesn't show on any of the computers?" Steve said raising his voice.

The battle started to heat up. Tony's face had an angry expression and was sweating while Steve glared at Tony having his face being a bright red full of anger.

"It's because I..." Tony started, slamming his fist down on the table.

"You what? Answer me son of a bitch." Steve shouted at him.

"It's because I killed him. There's your answer asshole."

Tony stormed out of the room and went to his car. Rita spoke to him through his ear piece.

"Are you done lover boy? Head to Asgard right now. Thor is knows that someone is coming to take the weapon."

"Alright, how do I get there with out a ship?"

"It's here on Earth. Just go there and get them.

"Fine."

Tony got in the car and sped off to New Asgard.

Meanwhile, Steve still had an angry expression on his face and had tears roll down his face.

"It's alright, Steve. He's been stressed lately just let him be." Pepper said, hugging him and rubbing his back.

"He's hiding something. The Tony I know would not say he would kill his own son."

"You don't know. Tony's been acting differently lately." Natasha said, poking the egg on her plate.

"Did anyone notice the ear piece he had on?" Bruce asked the group.

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah. Do you think he's working with someone?" Steve wondered.

"Us getting that ear piece could possibly be the key on why Tony has been resurrected, acting differently, and the sudden disappearance of Peter." Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah. We need to go after him." Bucky said.

Everyone nodded and went to the computers to figure out where he was located.

**End of Part 4**


	5. Battle of a True Valkyrie

Tony looked around the area when he was driving to New Asgard. There was a calm atmosphere with green grass and blooming flowers. Animals hopping and running around in the grass, drinking out of a pond, and laying there as if nothing was happening in the world.

"Heh, I wish our world was like that right now." Tony said to himself.

Tony eventually made it to Asgard and looked to see it has immensely been built. It everything made out of gold and buildings stood tall. Tony parked his car in front of the 45 feet castle. Banners of Thor's symbol was on it, gargoyles on every edge of the building, and the flag was Thor's red cape. Tony got out of his car and looked around in awe. He went inside the building with amazement to see the golden throne with the Valkyrie standing next to it.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The valkyrie questioned.

"Oh... uh hi. I'm here to pick the two weapons here. The Lightning Blade and Godslayer."

"Uh... I don't remember Thor telling me that people were coming to pick it up."

"Oh um... he sent me to tell you that he did."

"Hmm. I don't think Thor would do that Willy Nilly."

"Uh... Come on you have to give to me. Thor told me so to do it."

"I think I would rather contact Thor first."

The valk pulled out her communications devices and called Thor. Tony stood there sweating and thinking of the endless possibilities there could be after she finishes her talk with Thor. The Valkyrie eventually finished and looked at Tony.

"Thor told me that you are wanted by him and the other avengers. So you are going to have to stand there and wait."

Rita spoke to him in his ear piece.

"I guess you have no choice to fight."

Rita snapped her fingers and Tony transformed back to the battle suit he had when he fought Peter. The Valkyrie looked at him confused and Tony dashed at her. Valkyrie got her sword and tried to stop the force he was launching at her. Valkyrie slashed and thrust her sword at Tony, but he deflected every shot. Tony eventually started to attack faster and Valkyrie started to have a hard time reflecting his shots. Tomy eventually landed a hit and sent Valkyrie flying into the wall. She fell, having blood and bruises everywhere on her body. She got up and was shaking. She got her sword and ran towards Tony as fast as she could with her weak body. Tony put his hand up and send an orb of purple energy her way launching her out the castle. It left a hole in the castle and Tony walked up to it. He looked outside with a stern expression his face.

"She's done with. Take her and imprison her." Tony said to Rita.

Rita did as he said and she was gone from the planet. Tony started to walk towards the center of the palace and started an analysis of where the items were. After some time he got the location and was about to launch through the building for it. Just as he was about to launch he heard someone called his name. He looked and saw the other Avengers.

"Tony, what is this madness?" Steve asked having to regular pistols in his hands.

"This none of your concern so you should leave." He replies with a scorn look on his face.

"No, it is our concern. Either tell us now or we'll have to do it the dirty way."

"How about this? I'll go get the weapons and you can find me somewhere else or you could go find that precious valk of yours."

"What have you done with her?" Thor asked looking at him with glare.

"I obliterated her into the abyss. You can't find her anywhere on this planet. In any case, I'm done playing with you peasants. I'm off to get the two weapons and I'm getting the last two items."

Tony started sky rocketing through the building, getting weapons.

"Clint, now!" Steve shouted.

Clint nodded and shot an arrow at Tony. It hit his leg and Tony immediately broke the arrow off of him. Tony got the two weapons and looked at them. The Lightning Blade had a purple handle and the Blade was had a lot of electricity on the metal. The Godslayer was a great sword that was shining bright red and had fire burning on the sword. Tony looked down on his friends and started to fly to the sky.

"He won't get away so easily next time." Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, with that tracker we'll here and know where he will strike next." Steve said, grinning.

Clint took out the tracker and started to listen in what Tony was talking about.

"Excellent work, 20151425! You've collected two of them out the four I need left."

"Did... did I really have to face my friends when the time comes?"

"If they get in my way of my plans. For now don't think about that and head to Wakanda."

"Alright."

Clint turned off the tracker and looked at the whole group.

"So our next place is Wakanda?" Clint questioned.

"It seems so. Come on, we can still catch up to him if we hurry." Steve said, walking towards the exit.

"Woah wait, Steve. You and I can't go in their without some protection," Pepper said, grabbing Steve," We need to board the ship. You and I will do aerial attacks while everyone else does land."

"If it must be so."

"I got the planes ready. We head off there right now."

"Yeah let's go right now."

They all boarded the planes and were off to Wakanda.

**End of Part 5**


	6. Beginning of a Disaster

Tony made it to Wakanda after a long flight and landed in front of the entrance. The barrier opened and Tony entered. Rita warped to his side and floated in with him. When Tony was about fifty meters away and saw there was a lot of wakanda warriors, waiting for him. T'Challa was standing in front of him in his Black Panther suit.

"Tony, give up the weapons and we will do this the peaceful way. If you refuse to do as we ask, then things here will be a bloody hell." T'Challa shouted.

Tony looked at Rita with his brown eyes and saw her brown eyes were telling that she wanted the bloody hell. Tony looked down at his battle suit and decided he had no choice.

"Then let the bloody hell begin." Tony said putting his hand in the air.

Tony went up the sky and had his battle suit change. His outfit had his armor had spikes and had orange lines on it. His face then had a mask that formed on and had six holes on it with a orange metal bar holding it on. Tony came down from the sky, slamming down in the large group of Wakanda soldiers. Tony then put his hand in the air again and had a huge black orb of energy form. He slam the energy into the ground causing a black hole in the middle of them. All the soldiers tried to run but couldn't escape the force it had. They were all screaming in agony and fear. Rita then got five feet from the army and snapped her fingers causing an explosion in the black hole and flew to the sky having nine black holes appear behind her. She then sent shockwaves of energy killing most of the soldiers in one spot. T'Challa was holding onto the ground and looked at the damage they had just done. They killed 3/4 of the army and had at least half the survivors injured. He decided he had enough of this and told the rest of the army to go full force. Then from the sky the other Avengers arrived and started to charge towards Tony. Tony had his battle suit turn back to his original form and looked at all the people coming towards him.

"20151425, I'll handle this. Give me the weapons and get me the last weapon." Rita commanded getting her keys of the abyss out.

"I- I don't want to do this anymore. I can't handle it. I've hurt so many of my friends. Peter, Valkyrie, and now these warriors. So much blood on my hands. I can't handle it. I- I want to be with my friends again." Tony shouted having a meltdown.

"You... refuse my order? If these pest are getting in your way then I'll just have to kill them myself."

"N-No, I'll do it. Please don't hurt them."

"Good. Now hurry up."

Tony gave Rita the two weapons and Rita broke the weapons to the rings on her finger. The Lightning Blade turned into a purple stone in a shape of a lightning bolt and the Godslayer turned into a red stone in a shape of a fire. Tony looked at Rita one more time before launching to the sky. Steve noticed that he was flying away and said to the radio in the plane, "Tony's getting away. Pepper and I will deal with him while you guys fight that woman down there."

"On it." Everyone responded.

Steve and Pepper dashed after Tony and everyone started to attack Rita. Rita looked around at all the people around and snapped her fingers. Two purple orbs showed up beside her and popped, revealing two people in it. One of them was Peter and the other was Valkyrie.

"Minions go and attack them. Take the Avengers alive."

The two of them went out and Rita sent spears to attack.

Thor saw Valkyrie and stopped running.

"Valk, why are you here?"

Valkyrie looked at him with her purple eyes.

"Oh, Thor. How about instead of chit chatting, you show me your true strength?"

"If it must be."

Thor charged toward Valkyrie and began his battle. Natasha and other Wakanda soldiers charged toward Rita and started to attack. Nat shot bullets at Rita and she dodged them causing a force field to form around her and some of the warriors. Several spears appeared and started to pierce through them, either knocking them out or killing them. Rita warped somewhere else and used her keys of the void to cause three massive shockwaves to occur knocking more of them out. Clint shot an arrow at Rita but was instantly shot down to the ground by a spider web. Clint looked to see Peter standing there in his Spider-Man gear.

"Peter, snap out of it. Please come back to us." Clint commanded.

"You think I want to go back with after what happened to me? No one was there to save me at all. Now you are my enemy and will kill you all." Peter replied, shooting a web at his feet.

Clint fell to the ground and tried to get out of it. Peter jumped into the air and started to dive down foot first into Clint.

Thor was getting knocked back from Valkyrie's attacks and Thor could barely stand up. He had bruises and scars all over his body.

"What? About to give up already?" Valkyrie said putting her sword in the ground.

"I won't give here and know. I fight for everyone I know and love. That includes you Valk." Thor said, getting up, " So give me whatcha got and I'll end this battle."

"Hmph. Stronger than you look. Let's see if you can handle the heat." Valk said dashing towards him. Thor got his two hammers and shouted a war cry.

Rita was floating towards the city to find the weapons. Suddenly, Wanda landed in front of her to get in her way.

"Get out of my way and you won't get hurt."

"I would rather die than letting you destroy another person I love in my life."

"Then so be it."

Spider-man crushes into Clint's stomach with his fort and did a back flip to return to a fighting stance. Clint used his bow to break free from the webs on his feet but it didn't work.

"Looks like you lose, bitch." Peter boasted.

"Dammit, I can't lose here." Clint said coughing out blood.

Peter jumped away from Clint and the archer looked at the ground with defeat.

Wanda sent rocks to Rita and the queen shot at them with her guns. Wanda tried to get two rocks to crush her, but then changed her guns into the Godslayer, slashing both of them in half. Wanda got Rita into her clutches and started to crush her. Rita struggled to get free and decided to send the Aphrodite her way cutting Wanda's right hand causing it to bleed. Rita was released from Wanda's clutches and she grabbed her and threw her to the side. She continued to float towards the city but then Black Panther and Bruce got in the way.

"Another pair of these insects?"

"The only insect is you." T'Challa said.

"Now, surrender now and we will not fight." Bruce said putting his hands in a fighting stance.

"Hmm... how about this instead?" Rita asked having black holes appear behind her.

More energy was released on them causing the ground to break and make a massive hole. The hole made both of the heroes fall into the destruction in the city. Rita finally made it to the weapons and took them. The Ivy Boomer was made out of wood and had two holes to put in the rockets. The Oath to Panther was a black cross that was made out of metal with chains in the center making an X. Rita transformed the weapons into stones. The Ivy Boomer was a green stone in shape of a leaf and the Oath to Panther transformed to a black stone in shape of a cross. Rita stopped floating and walked outside the city. She looked around and saw there was no more fighting. She looked up to see a ship flying away.

"Hmph. They must be getting away. I'll let them this but not next time."

Her two minions came to her and she grinned at them.

"Great work. You can now return to your orbs."

The two minions nodded and returned to dust. Rita walked out with her hands behind her back. Her heels would make a loud clink sound at every step she took. The queen looked around to see blood and bodies everywhere on the ground. There were small fires and this is what exactly she wanted. She knew she would dominate the earth and had more minions by her side. She had enough sightseeing and warped back to her palace.

Meanwhile, Tony was still flying to his destination, the Avengers base. He looked back to see two ships following him. Tony cursed to himself and started to shoot energy at them. The ships dodged them and Tony was already agitated.

"Tony, please surrender and tell us where the weapons you are looking for now." Steve said through the radio.

"Steve, I'm doing this for your sake. For everyone. I want to protect you all and that is why I'm doing this."

"Tony, you've lost your mind. That person you serve is controlling you. She's going to kill us all. Please, Tony. I want you to give up." Pepper shouted have tears roll down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

Tony flew down to the base and rushed into the building. Steve and Pepper landed their planes and rushed inside. When they entered, Tony stood their in his normal clothes looking the other direction. Steve slowly walked towards him and Pepper following him from behind. Tony turned around and Steve saw he had his gauntlets.

"Th-those are the last weapon?" Steve asked."

"Yes and before I go and give it to her, I'll tell you my secret. That woman you saw in Wakanda was the woman that revived me. She made me collect all the weapons she wanted to become all powerful. She said if I got all the weapons for her, then she will spare all of you and rule somewhere else. I know that was a lie and know I must bear with the sins I have made, which including hurting Peter and Valkyrie. I'm sorry, but this must be done."

"Tony, you don't have to do this. Fight against her. You can still change." Steve said, trying to persuade him.

"It's already too late. I have to go."

Rita appeared next to him and Tony gave her the gauntlets. Pepper tried to rush to Tony, but Steve stopped her. Rita made the weapon turn into a red and gold stone in a shape of the infinity gauntlet. Rita became all powerful and laughed with glee.

"Thank you so much for this power, 20151425. Let's return to the palace shall we?" Rita asked him snapping her fingers.

She warped away with Tony and left Pepper and Steve in shock and despair. The other Avengers enter the building and realized it was already too late.

"We... We failed." Thor said, looking down.

"We're finished." Wanda added.

"No, we haven't lost yet. We can still save the world, so don't give up your hopes yet. We will win and get everyone back alive." Steve announced with triumph.

"Well, how? We don't have the slightest of clues where they are right now." Clint pointed out.

"There's that tracker you put on him you dumbass." Steve said.

"Oh right." Clint said getting his tracker out.

"So where are they?" Bruce asked.

"They're in that area where Star Lord mentioned."

"So they're all the way there huh?" T'Challa asked, putting his hand on his chin.

"Well I guess that's where we're going." Wanda said.

"Everyone, suit up. We're going after the beginning of this disaster." Steve announced to the whole group.

End of Part 6


	7. Stigmata Testing

Tony and Rita made it to Rita's castle, Void Castle.

"So this is your castle?" Tony questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Silence. I need you for an experiment. Look around you."

The brunette looked around to see Avenger ships everywhere.

"Wh-what happened? Why are there ships here?"

"They thought they could invade my castle to get information about it. Right now I can see that your pathetic insect friends are coming. I'll let them come in and fight to their death."

"What?! You said you wouldn't kill them!" Tony fumed.

"You think I keep promises? Now come on or else I will destroy the earth right now."

Tony did as she said and went into the castle. He looked around to see blood and all kinds of guts everywhere. Pillars, ceilings, everything was red. Tony saw in the corner of his eye a head. A chill went down his spine at what he saw in the castle.

"Do you like it? I've used all the people or corpses on earth here for my experiment. An example would be that head over there."

Tony looked in the direction of where she pointed to see Dr. Strange decapitated.

"Wh-What? Ohmyfuckinggodthisissogrossineedatrashcanicanthandlethisanymore."

Tony said quickly having a mental breakdown.

"Oh shush. Your friend here asked for it and got his wish. Now come on. I want you to see something.

"Have you've done anything to Peter?"

"He's the only person I haven't done anything on. He has DNA that I don't want."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I'll let him sit in there and die."

"What?! Come on let him out. Let him live a normal life." Tony pleaded.

"How about no! I want you to focus on the task at hand."

They eventually made it to a room with three coffins.

"What's this?" Tony asked looking at the coffin.

"This my stigmata testing. I've been either making clones of people or mixing them together and their symbol shows on their backs. I've had two people which were named Star Lord and Captain Marvel try this experiment or else they would die. They tried to fight me, but they failed. As a result of my experiment, well..."

Rita looked in the corner of the room and Tony did as well. What Tony saw was horrifying and couldn't handle it. Their backs looked like it blew up, one the Star Lord's eyes were on the spine, blood all over his clothes, a leg was on his head, and an arm was blown off. While Captain Marvel had all her arms and legs on her head, and her head was cut off her body with here eyes crushed.

"I- I..." Tony stuttered before throwing up behind Rita.

Rita started to float, being disgusted from the vomit.

"Well if you don't mind, I will say that they were the only two that had failed the experiment. I'm the only one who had survived."

"How can I tell if you survived?"

"By looking at my back to see the stigmatas glowing."

Tony looked at her back to see three symbols on her back.

"What did you have to do to get it on your back?"

"What I did to get my stigs were for me to eat them."

"You had to fucking-"

Tony again threw up behind Rita and couldn't bare with it anymore. He would rather die than this.

"That shows you why I was wrong during the fight at Wakanda."

"I... What if I die?"

"You won't. I know which stigs you are getting."

"Who's that?"

"You're getting your son's stig."

"What?! I thought you said that you can't use his DNA."

"Why? I have to eat my son and then he'll be dead?! No, I can't do it."

"Don't worry, I've already clone him three times. He'll be fine, but he'll die soon anyway from the laser I had to use on him."

"You son of a-"

"Let's get this experiment started then. I hope you're hungry because it's time for you to become a stigmata wielder. "

Tony gulped and was not ready for this. Rita made a knife and fork appear and have it to him.

"These three coffins contained all three of Peter. I am going to lock this room so don't try to escape. By the time I'm back, you should be finish. These Peters are already dead so you should have no problem."

Rita warped out and snapped her fingers causing Tony to have purple eyes and go insane. The room was locked and Tony started to eat the Peters like a wild animal. Rita walked to her throne and sat down. She opened a hologram to see what the other Avengers were up to.

"Hmm... they seem to be planning something besides coming to my castle I see. Hmph. I'll have 20151425 deal with them. They'll be after my head so I'll need time to stall."

Rita looked closely to see they were bringing in guns.

"Guns? I'm basically immune to those. Now it's time to get these stones a good use."

She closed the hologram and went to the front of the castle with her hands behind her back. Rita looked around her to observe the beauty she had done. She used her powers to gather all the ships around her and crushed them together. Rita walked slowly to the edge of the castle. She pointed her finger down and made the junk of metal fall into the abyss. The queen had a grin on her face that she will still have the ability to rule over this world. Rita walked in the castle feeling proud of her achievements.

**End of Part 7**


	8. Preparations and Final Moments

"Steve, come on! We're running out of time." Natasha shouted.

"Shut it, Nat. I'm just worried." Steve snapped back.

Steve just boarded the ship and sat next to Clint. In the ship, there was Pepper, Steve, Clint, Nat, Thor, Wanda, and Bruce.

"Okay, let's go." Bruce said, pressing buttons to start the ship.

After a matter seconds, the ship zoomed off to space. Steve was starting to fuss up and had a face of anger.

"Steve, chill. What's making you get so angry?" Clint asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Clint. I-I..." Steve stuttered getting physically angry.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see who it is. It was Thor.

"Captain of America, I know your anger pains you, but you need to feel calm. Do you need a hug?"

"Th-Thor..."

"It is alright. Now tell me, what has made Captain of America angry?"

"It's Tony, he's betrayed us and I just can't get over the fact he did this. I just want to kill him over and over." Steve stated, having tears come down his cheek.

"Steve, I know how you feel, but remember you're doing this for him. You know you still love him and In fact I know you made out with him." Pepper mentioned.

"PEPPER!"

"Sorry off topic."

"We need to think of a plan." Wanda said.

"Right. What we need to do is think how that queen or something is going to play out." Bruce pointed out.

"Well, she'll most likely put Valkyrie and Peter out so we have to deal with them first." Clint said putting his hand under his chin.

"Whose going to fight them? Nat questioned.

"I think Bruce and Thor we'll deal with them while the rest of us try to find a way around them." Steve suggested.

"Alright, I'll win against Valk and Peter this time." Thor victoriously said.

"Then Tony will show up so I think we'll have Pepper and I fight him."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't have much training with the suit and we both know he's going to be stronger than us."

"Don't worry, if Bruce and Thor finish up quickly then they will help us. Finally, Nat, Wanda, and Bruce will take on the queen."

"Sounds good." Natasha said.

"We've made it. Get your stuff ready."

Bruce landed the ship in front of the castle and open the way to get out. Everyone was grabbing their things to prepare for the battle ahead. Pepper got into one of Tony's Iron Man suit; Steve got two pistols, ammo, and two whip swords; Natasha got her two swords and guns; Clint with his bows and arrows; Thor got both of his hammers; and Wanda and Bruce were already prepared and were waiting outside of the ship. They all proceeded out of the ship and went into the castle for the final battle.

They proceeded to the doors until they heard someone laugh. They all looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

"There!" Thor pointed up.

They all looked to see Rita looking down on them. Clint shot an arrow at her and Rita instantly dodged out of the way from it.

"There's no point in fighting you pathetic insects. You cannot stop from what's going to happen, but if you wish to challenge me then bring-it. I accept the task humbly. Oh and take this insect I have no use for him anymore."

Rita made a purple orb appear and popped it. When it popped, a person came falling out and landed into Pepper's arms.

"PETER!" Pepper shouted.

Peter had scars and bruises from his body top to bottom. He had blood oozing out of his palm if his hand.

"He's still breathing but he needs to be nursed back to health." Bruce said, feeling his pulse.

"Then Bruce, you stay behind and make him feel better. Everyone else into the castle." Steve commanded.

Everyone nodded and went on with their task. They busted through the door and was immediately horrified from what they saw. In the center of the castle sitting in the throne was Rita.

"Hmm. You like it in here?" Rita asked smiling.

"You're suck you hag!" Steve shouted.

"Why thank you. I think you seem to be here to end me. Well then let me call in my body. Come on in 20151425!"

They all looked up and saw Tony slam into the ground. He had red and blue hair, purple eyes, a red and blue metal breastplate with spikes on the arms, metal armor legs, and his arc reactor was red and blue.

"Wh-what did you do to Tony?!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Oh, he was part of my experiment I had. I call him a Flesh Eater. I had eat three clones for him to gain power after I injected serums into the clones. Then he ate those three. Now he has stigmatas on his back. Prepare yourself and get them 20151425."

Tony rushed towards them and everyone spread out. Thor threw his small hammer and came in with the other hammer. Tony got the small hammer and spun around throwing it at Thor, knocking him back. Nat and Steve shot bullets at him, while Pepper ran towards him. Tony jumped into the air and started to dive with his foot first hitting Pepper in the center, knocking her into the ground. Tony got the bullets and pressed a button his waist. Time slowed down and he took all the bullets together. He then warped in front of Nat and put the bullets in a circle in front of her. He then resume time and she dodged most of the bullets but got a couple of them in the leg. Steve used his sword whip and tied it around him. He tried to pull him but it was no use. Tony broke out of the whip and used it to throw Steve into a wall. Clint shot arrows from a distance and Wanda launch rocks at him. Tony used his hand and turned into a cannon. He sent a grenade of webs and bounced the objects back at them. Wanda got out of the way but Clint got crushed by the rocks. Wanda ran quickly to the trying to escape and Tony let her.

"Pathetic. You guys were called the Avengers and I thought you guys were all powerful, but looks like all of you have gotten weaker as the days past by. I'll end this now and end your suffering."

Tony got all of them together with his magic and put them all in the center. He got a huge rubble of the wall and sent it to the group. All them were sweating, having tears roll down their face, or put on a brave face. Suddenly, blaster hit the rock, blowing it into pieces. Everyone got up to see it was Peter.

"Peter!" Pepper shouted.

"It's okay. I'll deal with Mr. Stark. You guys on ahead."

"No you don't!" Tony shouted.

Tony rushes towards the group and Peter jumped into the air and came down landing a kick on Tony.

"Go! Now! Bruce! Wanda! Come on." Peter commanded.

Bruce and Wanda rushed in and had several vials coming in.

"Drink this. It help you fight. Peter, good luck. Don't over do it."

Peter nodded and everyone did as Bruce said.

Then something came to Pepper's mind.

"Wait, Peter! Don't tell me..."

"Mom, I'm... I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Peter! Wait!"

The group pushed Pepper past the door and it closed.

"Sorry, Mom. This is how I end this."

~Flashback~

"Peter, did Tony really do this to you?" Bruce questioned.

"No, just half of it. That queen did the rest of it to me.

"Then how are we going to stop Tony and the queen.

"I have no idea for the queen, but I know for Tony."

"How do we beat Tony?"

"I have to fight him myself. While I was in the orb, the queen thought I was asleep and so she said that the way to beat Mr. Stark was for someone to show an act of love to him."

"Why can't Steve or Pepper do it. You're basically injured."

"Don't forget I have a healing factor and I... I've been tested on."

"Tested on?"

"Tony and I were both part of a experiment called Stigmata testing."

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?"

"Well, it's suppose to enhance humans to be stronger. Any person that does it have a fifty percent chance of living."

"So, it's some type of serum?"

Peter looked down at his hands with guilt for the sin he has committed.

"You have to... eat them..."

"You what?!"

"I was forced to or else I would have died and she would went after you guys and killed you. I did as she said to prevent her from killing you and now I have symbols on my back to show I have it."

"So, you're saying that you and the queen are the only ones who can beat him."

"Yes, but I have minor stigmatas. Tony has major stigmatas."

"So what do you need to do?"

"I- I know this is crazy but I need you to inject your blood into mine."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Peter lied.

"Okay."

"This is the only way for me to save Tony, but I'll have to lose my own life in the process. No, I can't think that. There's still a chance." Peter thought to himself.

"Ok, I've got my blood and now it's going into you spidey."

"Thanks Uncle Bruce."

Peter embraced the blood going into him and felt stronger.

"Good luck, Peter."

Peter nodded and ran to the castle.

~End of Flashback~

"Are you done daydreaming, Underoos? Well, I guess it's time to begin." Tony said

Tony formed a great sword like the Godslayer but it was dark and had a sharp edge. Tony's stigmatas caused him to have an aura around him turning his eyes yellow. Peter also made a great sword appear but had a light glow and was formed in a triangle for the blade. Peter transformed into his Spider-Man suit and ran towards Tony. Tony rushes towards him as well and they started to slash and thrust their swords, knocking each other back.

"Mr. Stark, I know you're still in there. Come back to me and the other Avengers. We've missed you a lot and want you to be the snarky self you are."

"Keep I'm talking and that will be the end of you."

Tony got his cannon and shot a laser trying to hit Peter. Peter ran from on side of the room to the other causing Tony to cut the front of the palace into the abyss. Peter came down with his Blade and landed with Tony's Blade.

"You think you can beat me?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Stark, you may think that you can beat me, but I believe that if you win everything will change. You've helped that son of a bitch for too long that you can't see the beauty in this world."

Tony launches him and Peter did a flip to land perfectly.

"Kid, you really are pushing my limits. How about you give up and just die. There is no meaning of this world."

"You're wrong, Mr. Stark. We all have a purpose in this world of ours."

Peter ran towards Tony again and jumped into the air. Tony was starting to lose his patience and sent a purple orb of darkness towards him. Peter forced his sword into it. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded his sight. When he opened his eyes, he saw everyone he cared about. His family standing in front of him.

"Peter, push forward don't give up!" Nat cheered.

"We're counting on you to help us save the world." Clint said with a wink.

"Save the people you care most about and think about them." Bruce said giving a thumbs up.

"Man of Spider, you can do it. Save Man of Iron." Thor shouted.

All of them the said, Go, Peter. All of them disappeared and the Tony appeared in front of him.

"Peter, you are best son I've ever had and will always be my favorite. Love you 3000."

"I'll make you proud...dad."

"That's my son. Now save my soul."

Then Peter snapped out of the trance and realized what he had to do. Peter started to do a war cry and lifted his sword. He made the darkness disappear around him and came landing down fast towards Tony.

"Fuck!" Tony cursed.

"Mr. Stark, you can still change the way you have been and save this world. Please Mr. Stark return to who you once before."

Peter came down fast causing a huge explosion of light to occur. During the explosion, Tony's sword disappeared and he couldn't see anything for a little bit. When the light had clear and he could see what was in front of him, Tony was in a state of shock. Peter had missed his chance of killing and saw that his sword was behind him in the ground and had no aura around it. The sword had rusted and broke causing Peter to lean in towards Tony.

"Love you 3000...dad."

Peter landed into Tony's lips and they kissed. Tony could feel the sensation of Peter's lips and let it happened then realized this was wrong. Tony caused a wave of energy to push him off and he could see Peter smiling with his teeth. Tony then started to feel a strong aura bursting in him. He got up and put his hands on his forehead, stumbling back. Then suddenly the energy struck him and he let out a loud scream. The front of the castle started to fall into the dark abyss below them. The energy from Tony started to go back into the dark abyss around him. Peter was on the ground with his eyes close and said with his last breath, "Dad...I...hope...you're...pr...oud...of...me..."

Peter closed his eyes and fell into the dark abyss with the castle along with it. The Neighborhood Spider-Man has met its end.

End of Part 8


	9. The Final Battle

All of them ran from the door and eventually made it to a door that was tall and was red.

"This must be the way to the queen. Beyond this door, is the final battle." Steve said looking at everyone.

Pepper was in tears and could not get herself together.

"Pepper..." Nat said.

"No, I can't continue. I've lost Tony and now I lost Peter. Losing Tony a second time makes this all worse. I can't do this battle. Not after what that witch did to my family." Pepper explained, having tears run down her face inside the suit.

"Pepper, don't say that. I'm sure when we defeat this son of a bitch, you'll see both of them. Remember who you're doing this for." Bruce said.

"Seasoning Pepper, the man of Iron and Man of Spider will be fine. Have hope that they will see you again and be one happy family again." Thor said cheerfully.

"I-"

"Pepper, it's okay. We live what has happened and move on. We need you for this battle." Steve said putting his hand on her iron shoulder.

"I- No. I will fight for Peter and Tony. I will do this battle for them."

"That's the spirit. Come on. We need to end this reign of terror." Natasha said pushing forward.

They opened the door and see that Rita was floating there with the Keys of the Abyss in her hand and had all the weapons behind her floating.

"I see that you got past my test subject. Tell me, how did you manage that?" Rita asked with amusement.

"That is none of your concern you bastard. We will end you here and now." Steve responded getting his guns ready.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to begin."

Rita floated into the air and used the Ivy Boomer to launch cannonballs at them. They all spread apart dodging them and Rita used the cannon to shoot lasers at them. As Nat was running, she used her guns and shot bullets at her. They went through Rita, but were instantly recovered at an astonishing speed. Rita then used the Oath of Panther and put it on the ground. Black spears came out of the cross and started to launch at the team. Thor hit one of them back at Rita and it cut her on the cheek. Blood started to ooze from her cheek and she touched it. She looked at her hand with the blood and realized that the weapons were not completely under her control. Rita took the cross back and sent the Godslayer down to make it land on the ground. Fire started to form in a circle causing the heroes to be trapped. Pepper flew out of the circle and used her impulsors to extinguish the fire with foam. Steve looked up at Rita and used his whip sword to bring her down. Bruce tried to help with that and Clint shot arrows at her. Wanda got rocks to platform Nat to use her swords to slash Rita. Thor jumped into the air and started to swing his hammers at her. Rita started to have blood come out from her body and couldn't be release from the whip. She decided to use the Lightning Blade to cut the whip and used the sword to swing at Nat, causing her to start falling from the platform she was on. Steve put his swords back in the sword holder and rush to catch Natasha. Rita then used Iron Man's Gauntlets and punched Thor over a thousand times in the face in a matter of seconds. She did one final blow and launched him into the wall. Wanda turned the rocks into spears and launched them at her. Rita got the Keys of the Abyss and shot most of the spears and a few scratch her legs. She used the Aphrodite and rushed towards Wanda. Rita slowed down time and started to slash Wanda in several spots. After a certain amount of hits she made a tornado of rose petals then stopped it causing Wanda to bleed and went unconscious. Steve caught Nat and saw she was unconscious as well. He looked around to see only Bruce, Pepper and him were the only ones standing.

"Dammit. We can end like this." Steve put Nat down on the ground and used his whip swords to grab her again. Rita cut the whip before it even reached her. She then snapped her fingers and caused a large burst of energy to explode on Bruce. Rita then went into the air and made black holes appear behind her and shot waves of energy at everyone. Bruce was getting hit right and left, Pepper tried to dodge them but then got hit causing her to land hard on the ground, and Steve got behind her to dodge all the energy. He looked around to see all his friends beside him right now were all unconscious.

"No... it can't be." Steve muttered, starting tear up.

"Accept your fate. You have lost and I won victoriously. This is the end of you and your world. Say goodbye to your world you pathetic human insect.

She got made a bow made out of cubes of energy and pulled back. She released and sent a block of energy his way. Steve looked down in defeat knowing this is it for him. Tears rolled down his face and put his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and let it happened. Suddenly, a huge dust cloud was made and Rita smiled in approval.

"Looks like my job here is done." She said, floating into the air.

"Is it?"

Rita looked down at the cloud of dust and then saw someone rushed towards. She gasped and place a shield below her. Rita looked to see it was Tony.

"What?! Impossible! How did you get out of the trance?" Rita asked with disbelief.

"You really think I did it on my own?"

"That pathetic insect."

Tony broke through the shield and punched her in the jaw. He then landed next to Steve and looked up at her then at Steve.

"Tony..."

"Go, get out of here. I've got to finish what I have started."

"Tony... please."

"No! I'm the only one who can beat her. I've already lost my last family member I cared about."

"What about Pepper?"

"No, she has a new family and doesn't deserve me. Now, go! Go, before it's too late."

Everyone started to wake and saw Tony standing there. Steve looked at everyone with determination. Everyone got and stand there ground.

"Tony, we are not leaving you. We are your family and family stick together."

"What?! You're insane! You'll get yourself killed."

"Killed or not killed, we stick together."

"No, let me do this for you guys."

"Tony..."

Tony stared into Steve's eyes and looked down at the ground.

"You're right Steve. Let's do this."

Everyone got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight. Rita looked at all of them with disbelief. She then grinned and laughed.

"You really are an idiot, 20151425! I'll end you and your friends." She said flying fast towards him.

Tony pulled out an iron shield and blocked Rita. Steve then used his sword whips to hold her in one spot. Bruce ran towards and started to punch her fast. Nat used her guns and shot her on the back. Wanda got rocks and started to toss them at Rita. Thor repeatedly threw his hammers at Rita and then started to hit her fast with the hammers with lightning. Pepper used her impulsors and shot Rita all over the body. Clint shot arrows at her and landed a couple hits. Rita was starting to be enraged and did a huge shock war of energy to blow them off. They all skidded back and started to run towards her. Rita snapped her fingers and went into the air. She once again, sent energy through the black holes. Tony made a wide shield to block her shots.

"Tony, we can't do this for much longer." Pepper said panicking.

"I had a feeling it would to come to this. Steve, cut my arm."

"What?! Tony, are you hearing yourself? You've lost your mind." Steve replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. All you guys need to do is drink a little of my blood. It will enhance your combat skills a little."

"If you say so."

Steve cut his arm and everyone drank a little of his blood. They all of sudden felt a little stronger. Rita stopped her attack and Tony removed his shield.

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm ending this now!" Rita shouted with aggression.

Rita made a massive drill of energy and sent it their way.

"Everyone, get close to me." Tony commanded.

That all did as he said and Tony started to have an aura surround them.

"On the count of three, we jump," Tony said, "One...two...three."

They all jumped and flew towards the drill. They went into the drill and pushed towards it.

"Everyone, push as hard as you can."

They all pushed as hard as they could past the energy and it started to crack. They eventually broke the drill and went past going light speed at Rita.

"Dammit!" Rita shouted, looking down the heroes.

"AVENGERS WILL ALWAYS WIN!" They all shouted, piercing through Rita.

Rita did a loud scream and started to dissolve.

"You haven't seen the last of me."

She then turned to dust and went into the abyss. They all landed on the ship and Bruce managed to get it to fly all the way back to earth. They landed the ship near the base and saw that all the rumble from avoid Castle was behind their base. They all got off the ship and went towards the rumble.

"Well this is another mess we'll have to clean." Pepper pointed out.

Tony looked around the rumble to see a hand sticking out that was red and blue. Tony rushes towards the hand and everyone looked at him rushing towards it. He went through the rubble and saw the last person he wanted to see die.

"No... Nononono.. please don't tell me."

Tony shook him and repeatedly said wake up. He started to have tears come down his face landing on Peter.

"P-Peter. Don't you dare be dead before your old man. Peter!"

Tony broke down into a loud sob over his dead son. Pepper went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I knew what he was up to too, but I couldn't stop him. He did what had to be done just to save the person who he cared most about. That person was you Tony. He loved you enough to do this for you."

"I-"

"Tony, I know it's heartbreaking, but you have to learn to let things go."

"N-No. I promised him that I would be a better father figure for him, but look where that got him and me? He traded his life for mine. I-I wish I could say I was sorry."

"Sir?"

It was Friday.

"What is it Friday?"

"I've received a message from Peter Benjamin Parker."

"What?! Play it right now."

"As you wish sir."

The audio starting playing and Tony wanted to her every last thing he had to say.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. This is Peter I'm the orb. I'm in the orb that I was imprisoned in and no one is around so I decided to record this message. First, I wanted to say thank you. You were a great mentor in my life and I'm so glad that you took me under your wing. Your inspiration has helped me improve in better things I could ever imagine. The reason I've decided to tell you this all now is because I won't make it back with you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused and the others. So, that is why I decided that it was my turn to save you like did for me back when we fought Thanos the second time. That is why I decided to do the sacrifice I'm going to do. I hope you enjoy your second life. Love you 3000... dad..."

The message finished and the only thing Tony could do was look at Peter with a small grin on his face.

"Peter, Thank you." He said softly.

He put Peter down and stood up.

"Alright guys, we better clean this mess up."

"What about Peter?" Pepper asked.

"I want you to arrange a funeral for him tomorrow. I want him to sleep peacefully after the hard life he had and to save me. His father figure."

Pepper nodded and started to walk towards the base.

"I feel you, Tony," Steve said, "Losing the one you loved most right before your eyes."

Tony has nothing to say and kept on looking at Peter with sorrow in his eyes.

**End of Part 9**


	10. Finale

Everyone had retired to their beds in the base, but Tony decided he would sleep under the stars with Peter. There was a lot of rubble but he managed to push it away so he would have space next to Peter. Tony just couldn't sleep. For the first ever he's been resurrected, he felt heart broken as if his heart was shattered into thousands of pieces over and over. Suddenly, he had the urge to talk to Peter's dead body.

"You know, this won't get to you because well you're dead, but I have appreciate your help for these past few years. For everything you have done for me, to help build my courage, some of it from you. The way you had to come and save me was absolutely heroic of you. You were so determined to save me even after I heard you badly. The thing I'm still wandering is why did you have to go for a kiss? Why not a hug or something?" Tony asked with a smirk.

He had a sleeping bag with him, yet it still felt a little cold outside. He had his hands behind his head looking at the stars.

"I-I have no words, Peter. I hope you're in a better place than I am right now. I love you 3000...always... Peter Benjamin Parker..."

Tony was holding back his tears but his eyes were already bloodshot. He couldn't help it anymore and started bawling holding onto Peter's body.

"I-I'm s-sorry, P-Peter. I-I couldn't protect you." Tony hiccuped.

After an hour of bawling, Tony finally drifted asleep, peacefully, hugging Peter's body. The next morning rolled in too fast for Tony. Pepper had gone out to Tony to wake him up. He wouldn't budge and so she left him alone for an hour before coming out again.

"Tony, come on. It's time to go put him in his grave."

That statement only made Tony hug him tighter and let a few tears escape. Pepper knew how hard it was to lose someone he loved, but she knew Tony couldn't endure the pain it has caused him.

"Tony, please. It's time to put him in bed peacefully."

Tony mutter something that Pepper could not make out.

"Tony, I understand you want to be with him, but I think it's time you do what he probably wants you to do."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. She was already dressed up and already to go. Tony let out a sigh and got up.

"Alright. I'll... I'll get ready." Tony said dragging his body to the base.

Pepper called the two people for the grave to pick up his body. Tony eventually made it into the base and saw everyone dressed up and was staring at him.

"Wh-what?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Tony... Never mind. Just go get dressed." Steve said with a small smile.

Tony scoffed and went to his room. He looked and saw his clothes were all laid out for him ready to go. Tony sniffed himself and immediately had a face with disgust.

"I should shower first before anything."

Tony looked over at his drawer and saw the drone Rita left him.

"This stupid piece of shit."

He went over to it and smashed it into pieces. He stomped on several times in anger and looked at the mess. He went into the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the shower. He put his hands on his forehead and couldn't think straight.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I would rather be dead than to suffer with him gone. What have I done?" Tony asked himself.

After twenty minutes in the shower, he got out and dressed up. Tony then noticed that his sunglasses were sitting on the drawer.

"Huh... I don't remember seeing these before I went into the shower."

"It's because I put them there."

Tony looked in the direction of the voice to see it was Rita.

"What?! How are you alive? We killed you back at the castle." Tony said getting in a defensive stance.

"Put your fists down. I'm not here to harm you. You really thinking killing me once was going to be enough?"

"What do you want?" Tony asked putting his hand on his hips tilting his head.

"I just wanted to say that I will return and you better prepare for the next I return. Next time. I won't go as easy. I will kill more of your friends or family you consider them."

"Whenever you strike again, our team will strike you down in an instant." Tony said pointing at her.

"Hmph... If you say so."

Rita then teleported away. Tony took the sunglasses and wore them. He then walked out the door ready to go to the most heartbreaking event ever in his life, Peter's funeral. He exited the base and saw that everyone was in the limo ready to go. Tony sighed and got in.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Steve said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"I guess I wasn't ready for this. I wish I could have told him that I am sorry. I'm sorry for not being the father figure he wanted me to be."

"I'm sure he has already forgiven you for the sins you have done."

"Probably, but I just can't bare it anymore."

Steve kept his arm around Tony the whole ride and they eventually made it to the cemetery. When they arrived, Ned and MJ had already arrived to see the young boy to be put to rest. They both looked at the Avengers with bloodshot eyes and a frown.

"I guess you miss him a lot as well?" Tony questioned.

They both nodded and looked down at the ground. Tony went to the limo and looked at Steve.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"Better do it now than never."

Steve nodded and they both got the coffin out the limo. They started to dig a hole next to where his aunt May died and everyone else chatted with each other. After five minutes of digging, they were prepared to put the coffin into the ground. Thor and Clint got the coffin and lowered it into the hole. Tony stood in front of the hole and looked at everyone.

"Alright, everyone. We all know whose funeral this is so, let's cut to the chase. Peter Benjamin Parker or I think most of us know him as Spider-Man, was a courageous hero. He was your good ol' friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He has done many things in our lives including saving us. He saved us from that wretched queen, Rita. What I appreciate most about him is that he was like a son to me. Peter was a smart, funny boy that was kind in every way possible. He may have had a rough life, but he was enjoying because of all of us here. He loved us all and considered us a family. We are family and family stick together always. Now, I think it's time to... put him at ease and sleep peacefully."

Tony walked next to Steve and wiped away a couple of tears. Wanda got the flowers out of the limo and everyone grabbed a certain amount of flowers. Tony threw in the first flower and then everyone else followed. Tony then went into the limo and got the last thing that was suppose to go in before burial, his suit. Tony laid the suit on top of the flowers and looked at the hole one more time. Tony looked away and Nat and Pepper started to cover the hole. Tony had constant tears roll down his face and he tried his best to wiped them all away with his handkerchief. After some time, they finished and they all stood there chatting away. Tony stood in front the grave, looking at it in silence. Steve looked over at Tony and frowned. He went up to him and put his arms around his neck and his head next to his. Steve swayed back and forth with him trying to set him at ease.

"I can't handle this anymore. I need to..."

"You need to calm down. You're a little bit stressed out. How about we you know do something stress relieving."

"I... Yeah. I think I need something to not think about this."

"Come on. Let's get going."

Tony smiled and announced that it was time to go. Everyone got into the car and Tony breathe in and then out.

"It's all over. Peter, I hope you're at a better place and that I will see your smile when I leave this world." Tony muttered to himself.

Tony closed asleep and put his head on Steve's shoulder. He relaxed and was glad he did his best to save the world and everyone on it.


End file.
